Hate That I Love You
by MyOwnWriter97
Summary: New marriage law as come out and now Hermione is facing one of her biggest challenges; marrying Draco Malfoy. Will they put their differences aside and just be a normal couple or will their hatred tear them apart? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**_Hate That I Love You_**

_*Chapter One*_

_Letters_

_

* * *

_

__

Beep…Beep…Beep...The alarm clock rang consistently, until a small hand reached out and slammed on the clock causing its endless beeps to fade away. Her eyes shot open but soon closed as she was blinded by the unexpected sunlight that broke through her blinds, she protected her eyes from the bright light by placing the crook of her arm on her face. Before she would persuade herself that it was fine to sleep for a few minutes, and that it wouldn't do any harm, then awake up and realising that it has actually been an hour or two and that meant she would have to rush a few things. She fought with herself for a few minutes, she sighed and slowly and lazily rose from the warm soft mattress, which she would always fall asleep on, and as she got up she couldn't help but shiver from the breeze that hovered in the air from her opened door. Her hand seized her thin maroon dressing gown, she poked her slim arms through the sleeves of her dressing gown, and she fastened the straps securely around her petite waist and slipped into her slippers that were also matching.

She made her way downstairs after she washed herself and tided her bedroom, she found her mother and father on the breakfast table, her father like always would have a newspaper in his hand and a cup of freshly brew coffee beside his porridge. As for her mother she would be going through the mail and sorting it and then open hers and rant on to her husband about how the banks are cheating people out on their money. Mrs. Granger stopped with her rant because as usual no one would give a damn about it. Hermione entered the kitchen, she made herself a cup of hot chocolate and grabbed a bagel from the cupboard, she sat opposite her father and beside her mother.

"Here Hermione your mail." She said, as she placed the mail in front of her daughter's plate, she only had one. But it was sent from the Ministry of Magic. What could they possible want? She thought to herself, she ripped open the letter and read the fine print in her head, she got up to the second paragraph and gasped in shock in result of that her mug went straight to the floor and shatter to bits and as for the drink it went everywhere.

"What the matter Hermione?" Her father voice rang in alarm; Hermione didn't answer his question but instead forwarded the letter in her shaky hands to her father. He took the letter and his eyes scanned the words, until he saw what she had saw that made her have an outburst.

"No, this can't be." He yelled this made Hermione jump a little at her dad's powering voice. "I mean you are far too young to marry, and you can't be tied down as you have a job and having a husband in the way will only make it harder for you to reach your goal in life." He rambled on, until Hermione couldn't take it any longer and shouted.

"But look who it is!" Her mother came by her side and assured that everything would be fine, not believing a word she had said, Hermione got up and paced around the room.

"But Mom it is him. The guy that called me names and made me angry during our years at Hogwarts." She told her Mom about the time he cussed her and how she punched him, her Mom and Dad laughed at some of it. Hermione sighed.

"I can't get out of this. I have to do this; I have to marry Draco Malfoy." She stuttered his name. Hermione left her parents downstairs as she owled her best friend Ginny Weasley. She ripped out a piece of paper from the notepad and started to write. After few minutes of trying to write and crossing a bunch of sentences out she came out with this.

_Dear Ginny,  
I have terrible news, I got this letter._

_Dear Ginny,  
I have the worst problem ever, I don't even know how to say or write this! _

She finally came up with a good letter that wouldn't alarm Ginny,

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hi! I know I haven't wrote for awhile, and I have no excuse what so ever, wow that's a first for me. Anyway I hope you are good and your family. Please say hi to your mom and dad, Ron and the twins and also that I miss them and will come by soon. I just wanted to ask you if I could stay over down your place as I have a few things to tell you. Please write back.  
From Hermione. Xx_

She reviewed her letter, she tried to cross out the sentences as best as she could but it was still slightly readable, but she didn't mind. She gave it to her owl and placed the letter in the beak and let the caged owl free in to the light blue sky, she watched it fly away and hoped that Ginny would reply back as quick as possible; she knew she could talk it through with her and the Weasleys they were like another family and she knew they would make her feel better and make her understand the problem better.

The owl flew back to Hermione's window and let go off the parcel that was gripped in his beak, Hermione waited there for at least half an hour and couldn't hold back her smile when she saw the parcel, she teared opened the envelope and got hold of the paper, it read.

_Dear Hermione,  
Hey, I am absolutely perfect and so is the family, Mother said she is a bit angry with you that you didn't come by for Thanksgiving and she also said that it is alright for you to come and stay. I hope you are okay and I can't wait to see you and I hope I help you with your problem. Just drop by soon. Probably today! _

_Love from Ginny. Xxx_

_P.s. Harry is also here, so you got everyone. _

Hermione smiled, she ran downstairs and let her parents know that she was staying over at the Burrow, her father was a little disappointed that she wouldn't stay and discuss it with them, but he also knew that they were simply muggles and wouldn't fully understand the situation and as they knew nothing about the wizard world.

Hermione packed her suitcase and grabbed her wand, she walked downstairs and kissed both her mom and dad and let them know that she off, and she assured them that it was better for her to be there as Mr Weasley could help her out. They both understood and with the flick of her wand she apparated and in no time she reached her destination.

The Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hate That I Love You_**

_*Chapter Two*_

_Crying and More Crying_

* * *

Hermione knocked on the brown door and waited stupidly outside, she didn't know what came over her but she felt like she was a stranger to this home, but in fact this was the house she would spend every holiday from Hogwarts. She practically kind of had all her moments here; this was when she learned more everybody, where she learned how to play Quidditch, where she made quick friendship with Ginny and where she felt that she fitted in beautiful with these people. She hadn't noticed that she been out of it for quite a while, she was bought back by the sound of a creak from the door. Mrs Weasley opened the door and saw a quite troubled Hermione; she welcomed her with her famous cuddly motherly hugs, Hermione returned it and she was kissed by everyone on the cheeks and hugged. She didn't even remember why she came here again and what her trouble was.

"About bloody time, Hermione." Said her red headed best friend from Hogwarts, Ron. She ran to him and hugged him and then soon the whole family joined. After being in the embrace for awhile she pulled away and smiled at everyone.

"I am so sorry, for not seeing you guys a lot." She began. "I was starting out in my career and I had to help around the house. But there wasn't a day that I didn't think about you!" They all began to awe and hug her once again.

"Hermione, is that you?" A deep male voice came behind her; she turned around and turned her gaze to the boy-who-lived and Ginny hand in hand. She smiled.

"Yes it is bloody well me." She squealed, she walked up to the pair and hugged them both and then soon let go. Of course they would ask Hermione questions about this and that and Hermione would replied happily, they began to break out in laughter, when Ron bought up the punch she had given Malfoy during third year, Hermione laughed nervously, she didn't want anyone to find out but she knew it was gonna come out anyways.

The family started to disappear, Mrs Weasley in the kitchen preparing dinner for all eight of them, Mr Weasly went back to work, Fred and George out in the yard, joined shortly by Harry and Ron. Hermione and Ginny made their way up to Ginny's bedroom where they had numerous amounts of sleepovers.

Hermione flopped on the chair beside the bookshelf, she sighed and started to look around, and Ginny sat crossed legged on her single bed."So what you been up to lately?" She asked, as he began to paint her nails a dark red. Hermione grabbed a blue and started to paint her toenails,

"Nothing much you?" She lied, as there was so much up, why she was being such a coward about it. It is not like she chose to be married to him and in fact she knew nothing of it.

Ginny blew air on her wet red nails; she looked up at Hermione, "So what was it you wanted to tell me about?" As she went back to the moment when she read the letter and picked out she wanted to tell her something.

"Well." She gulped. "I woke up and I did everything I normally do, but this time it was different." She was interrupted by an impatient Ginny staring at her.

"Hermione spare the details just get to the problem. Please!" She begged, Hermione didn't obliged, actually it was better for her this way, as she didn't have to tell her what she felt and then it could be over and done with.

"Y'know when I owled you, half an hour before I got a letter saying, saying." She paused, she inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Saying what Mione?" Said an observably pissed off red head, that was urging her friend to just tell what the hell happened, "What the fuck did the letter say Hermione." She frustrated spoke.

"Well apparently the Ministry of Magic sent me a letter saying that I have to marry." Hermione couldn't finish instead she broke into cry. Ginny rushed to her side and comforted her until she stopped. Ginny thought she was calm and asked her again.

"Bad idea!" She muttered. She tried to soothe her, but didn't go well; she only had one thing she could do. She shook Hermione hard, Hermione's head seemed like it could any minute snap of, Ginny didn't speak to her calm, she spoke to her in demand.

"Who do you have to marry? And don't you dare cry!" She yelled, Ginny could see hurt in her friend's brown orbs, she felt guilty but this was the only option she had to get the problem out of her.

"It is Draco Malfoy!" She half sobbed and half yelled, Ginny pulled Hermione into a protective hug, and she whispered comforting words. After a minute of the crying Hermione pulled away and wiped away the tears that were at the verge to fall and then trigger her to cry again. She didn't want Ginny to have to put up with more crying so she stopped for her sake.

"Oh Hermione, I am sorry." She whispered. "But I am sure my dad can do something about it."

Hermione knew that not even Mr Weasley could do anything to stop it; it was typed clearly in the paper.

_**There is nothing or no one can do to stop this process. So I suggest that you should accept it as this is whom you are going to be wedded to. **_

"Gin there is nothing we can do, it was stated in the text, apparently the Ministry of Magic think it is a good idea to wed a pureblood and a mudblood. Me and Draco hate each other and I don't see us surviving this marriage. I mean he would always remind me that this doesn't mean I am a pureblood because I am married to one." She pictured her life with Malfoy; the family picture would just be her and Draco side by side and then his parents behind us giving her cold glares.

"There are so many other purebloods and mudbloods why did they have to choose us out of all of them?" She questioned herself.

Ginny stared at Hermione for a second, she knew that this wouldn't change and there was no point of even trying. "So when are you gonna tell the rest?"

Hermione sighed, she was gonna be in for a headache once she told the others about this, and of course she was going to cry no doubt about that and Ron would be outrages and Arthur would assure her that he was going to take it up with them.

And that what exactly happened, but this time Hermione wasn't scared to tell them, actually she got quite use to telling them, as they made her tell it over and over and over again. She plan on staying up late as in one week from today she would be going to her In-laws' manor to get ready for the ceremony. But she did have to visit them at least twice a week so that she could arrange what dress she would buy and so on. And she wasn't looking forward to that, one bit at all.

Mrs Weasley laid out a mattress on the floor in Ginny's bedroom, Ron and Harry came in their night suits and asked Hermione a bunch of question about it.

"Honestly Ron and Harry I would answer but I am too nackered." She complained as she flopped her head in to soft pillow. "Oh guys I was meant to ask you how did you and Ginny get together?"

Ginny blushed as Harry moved to her side and kissed her cheek, "Well Hermione, one day I came over and nobody was in expect Ginny so we just got talking and then suddenly we kissed and it just felt right and then it just took over from there." He said in his short detailed summary.

Hermione felt happy, now her best friends were together, "What about you Ron?" She asked she felt sympathy for him as everyone had one another, even if they didn't get to pick them.

"Oh yeah me and Lavender are going out now." He said proudly.

"For how long?" Asked a curious Harry.

"4 weeks." He answered bursting out with proud.

"Is she a good kisser Ron?" Harry blurted out stupidly, even while his girlfriend was in his lap.

"Harry!" Screeched Ginny, as she got up from his lap and pointed to the door.

"I was kidding." He laughed at his girlfriend who turned the colour of her nail polish.

She just simply pointed at the door, he chuckled and kissed her on the lips unexpectedly, she didn't have much time to remark on it as he simply left the room with Ron.

"Boys!" Ginny sighed.

"Yeah." Said a sleepy Hermione. "Good night Gin."

"Yeah you too Mione." She replied.

And the house was peace and calm like it never was, this was the only time they had to themselves and their thoughts.

Hermione smiled in her dreams as she saw herself in a park with the bird chirping, the trees swaying with the wind and her in a daze and nothing to ruin the moment she was having, but little did she know that her peaceful dream was going to turn into nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hate That I Love You_**

_*Chapter Three*_

_Dreams and The Meeting_

_

* * *

__-The clouds over ahead were turning into a dull grey, Hermione sat on the bench reminiscing the old times, she heard the ramble of thunder, and realised the atmosphere had changes. She was suddenly sitting on a chair in the Malfoy Manor; Draco was there, with Lucius former Death Eater and his wife Narcissa. They looked up at her and started to give her glares. She turned her attention to Malfoy, he threw her an angry look at her, she was absolutely terrified, not because where she was but because who she was around. They started to move forward and forward, the light that was shining on her face went, she just saw black robes and nothing else.  
"Would you like to do the honours, son?" Asked a very cold blooded and older Malfoy.  
"I would be honoured to!" He smirked at Hermione, she shuddered and she saw him take out his wand and point in to her face. The family started to crackle; Draco shouted one of the unforgivable curses. She shouted.  
"Noooooo!"- _

And with that a bright light flashed, she could only see that and started to hear soft murmurs around her. She gasped and held her throat.

"Hermione, you alright?" Ginny asked anxiously, as she helped Hermione up from the floor to her bed and laid her down.

"I-I don't know." She faintly whispered she got herself out of the cosy, soft pink bed. She started to tell Ginny about the dream, well nightmare. Ginny knew that she couldn't do anything to take that dreadful thought out of her mind.

Hermione sighed deeply. "What day is it?" She was so taken by that dream that she couldn't focus on what was going on around her.

Ginny got up off the bed and looked up at her calendar, "Tuesday 16th." She muttered she knew Hermione could hear. Hermione gasped, she shot up of the bed and started to search through her suitcase, Ginny tried avoiding the clothing that was thrown behind Hermione's shoulder.

"What is it?" Ginny huffed, she knew that her friend would be sad and scared but Ginny was quite annoyed that she was woken up at 6:30 on a Tuesday.

"I have to go to Malfoy Manor today to pick out my wedding dress, and the dream I just had I don't think I want to go now." She blurted out what she had in her mind.

Ginny sighed, "Hermione as your friend, I think the best thing to do is just talk to them to get to know them. Wow never thought I will ever going to say this but," She gulped. "They might be nice people and people just judged them!"

Hermione just looked at Ginny, with her eyebrow raised. Ginny looked at her,

"In my defence it is nearly seven in the morning and I am bloody tired! And I am only saying this so you can shut up and stop bothering me! But I still feel for you." She growled she was not a morning person.

Hermione nodded, as she knew she couldn't talk about it any longer, not if Ginny was like this. Hermione left the room and went to the bathroom to clean up. She came back and pulled out a short, sleeveless brown dress that came down to her knees which she wore with brown boots, she ate breakfast with the Weasley clan. They joked around with her to get some of worries on her mind off and it worked. She said bye to everyone, as she put on her jacket, Mrs. Weasley came hurried to her and kissed her on both cheeks and whispered soothing words to her. She got her wand out and apparated outside the gates of Malfoy Manor.

There she was giving a warm welcome from their house elf Tillie, she lead her through the rose gardens, which were near by a large river bank. Hermione knew where she was coming when she couldn't be bothered with Draco. Overall Hermione liked the outside of the house, it was differently to what she thought it would be like; dead bare trees scattered everywhere, crows perched on them looking at everyone that entered through the big, black gate. Well it did not look like that at all.

Hermione walked by the side of the house elf, they both attempted to make conversation but it was useless, Hermione couldn't talk about anything expect her job around the house and all she asked her was,

"So how was Hogwarts?" Tillie asked timidly, she never had the courage to speak to visitors that came to the Manor.

Hermione told her about the adventures Harry, her and Ron went on during their time there. Tillie was intrigued by the stories she told and how she told them. She cut her off when they arrived near the front door; she held the door open for her and left her there when she went to tell the Lady of Manor her guest had arrived.

As she was left standing there, she examined the hallway, it was huge and spacious, trophies in glass cases hung on the wall here and there, she tried to ignore the portraits that had their eyes on her and whispering about her. They realised that she was mudblood and gossiped about her. Overall it was actually nice place; the walls were painted in calm and warm colours, odd for the Malfoys.

She walked towards the certificates hung on the wall, most likely done by magic or the house elf; she started to read some of them. They were mostly for Draco, awarded by Professor Snape, figures. He was awarded best in 'Potions', 'Quidditch' and many more, she never realised that Draco was praised allot throughout Hogwarts.

"Always were nosy, Granger." A cold, deep voice behind her said Hermione jumped at the sudden sound. She turned towards him and replied,

"Just looking Malfoy!" She said in a tone to match his, he glared at her and shouted the opposite way.

"Mother she's here!" Now Hermione was implied 'she'. Guess it was better than mudblood.

They heard a faint calling from a far replying back to Draco. Draco looked at Hermione, he never knew she could style out other clothing's apart from her robes she wore numerous amount of times at Hogwarts, and come to think of it he never thought that he would meet Hermione again. He shrugged at the thought and looked at his mother. That was standing in front of him and Hermione.

Narcissa was dressed in her everyday black robes; her blonde hair was down on her shoulders and her wand tucked into the belt that showed all her curves and showed people how slim she was, she smiled at Hermione, Hermione kindly returned it back.

"It is nice to finally meet you Hermione Granger; I have heard much wonder-." She spoke softly to Hermione and was interrupted by Draco.

"Mother, you saw Granger, Potter and Red-head, when they were captured and brought here!" He exclaimed, Hermione looked at him replied.

"Weasley. Is name is Ronald Weasley." She corrected Draco.

Draco huffed and threw his hands up in the air. "See what I am going to marry Mom! A filthy know-it -all mudblood." He looked up his mother. "She is going to correct me until the day I die. Which I wished happened soon." He had stopped with his problems and glanced at a pissed off Hermione.

"You know Malfoy, this wasn't my idea, from all the wizards they paired me up with you! Do I look happy? No, I don't." She breathed in. "But for the sake of the Ministry of Magic, we just have to make do with what we got." She yelled at Draco.

Narcissa looked at the two, and smiled. She thought of her and Lucius, and how they first met each other, they hated each other's guts. But after all the fights and issues they realised that they were destined for each other. They would spend nights talking to each other and getting to know each other better and the problems between them disappeared, as they finally fell in love. Even if it had taken them three years to figure it out and now they have a beautiful son and soon to be daughter-in-law by her side. She knew they were destined the minute she had seen the pair bickering.

Narcissa didn't realise that she was smiling away, until she heard Hermione speaking to her,

"Mrs Malfoy, shall we go shopping now?" Hermione asked her and Draco's eyes were glued to the smiling lady.

Draco hasn't seen his mom smile in years, she was gloomy when his dad used to come home fed up, they would have stupid fights over work and then calm down and act like nothing had happened. His mother had never told a story about herself and his father and how they met. But really Draco wasn't really bothered.

"Can we wait a while for Blaise to come? I invited him so I could have some male company." He directly spoke to his mother.

Hermione fidgeted with her fingers, it wasn't_ two_ Slytherins but _three_, and only one Gryffindor.

Narcissa nodded, they sat down on the sofas and started to speak and then soon after Blaise had shown up, he greeted both the Malfoys and then Hermione.

"Hi Hermione, long time no see." He said, while kissing Hermione's hand, Hermione tried not to blush, but that failed.

"Likewise Blaise. How have you been?" She pulled back her hand and shoved it in her pocket.

"Great! I just brought a house near the Malfoys, so I guess when you get married you will be seeing a lot of me around. Can't let my best mate be alone with all the females." He chuckled along with Narcissa and Hermione. Draco was the only one that didn't join in.

Hermione noticed and cleared her throat before anything could start.

"Should we go now as we have everybody that we need." She said to Narcissa.

"Course dear. Let's go." And with that they all apparated to the shopping centre.

Hermione walked with Narcissa, well tried to keep up with her. Draco and Blaise were far behind speaking.

"So Granger, eh?" He smirked.

"Yeah I know, never thought I would marry a mudblood." He replied, as they both stepped into the shop that had suits for weddings.

"Drake but at least it is someone you know right? I mean you wouldn't want to get married to someone you barely know." Blaise asked Draco as he went around looking at suits for him to wear as he was 'Best Man'.

"I guess, but I know my dad is pissed, he would never allowed this to happen. And can you imagine his face when I have a son or daughter; he would hate them, because there not full purebloods." He spoke.

"You think about having a son or daughter with Granger?" He laughed.

"Shut up Blaise! I mean I gonna have to aren't I?" He said annoyed. "Like I don't want to do it with Granger, I would never even if she was the last one on this earth. But I think my mom expects has to have at least two or three children. And beside she really wants the title Grandma."

"What about your dad?" He said as he put one of the suits on.

"What don't you get Blaise; my father would be ashamed and would never let them call him Granddad ever." He said sadly.

"Sorry Drake." He spoke calmly. "Let's just pick out a fucking suit and let's get out of here."

Draco nodded, after a while they both picked out a suit. Draco was traditional black, silk suit; he had already picked out a tie, a green one that represents his house colour at Hogwarts.

Blaise picked out a similar one to Draco but instead of wearing the blazer he was going to wear a waistcoat instead with also a green tie.

They both walked out of the shop and walked back to Narcissa and Hermione.

Narcissa was in awe when she when she saw Hermione come out of the changing room.

Hermione was dressed in a long crème dress, which was sleeveless and came down to her ankles. The top bit of the dress had white embroidery all over it. Narcissa came to Hermione and tied a white bow around her waist.

"This was the bow that I wore when got married and I want you to wear it." She said softly to Hermione, she turned Hermione to face the mirror.

Hermione gasped and twirled around, Narcissa laughed and so did Hermione. "I would love to wear it Mrs Malfoy."

Narcissa nodded and praised her beauty and complimented the dress. Hermione changed out of it, she was pleased with it.

"Even if I hate the person I am getting married to, at least I have something to look forward to on the day." She whispered to herself as she changed out of the dress. Narcissa paid for the dress, then her and Hermione went to meet Draco and Blaise near the bookstore.

"So did you find your suit then Draco?" Asked Narcissa.

"Yes and so did Blaise. I will show you when we get back to the Manor." He replied softly.

"Did you find what you were looking for Hermione?" Asked a friendly Blaise, by now they had made their way to a posh restaurant and were shown to table right away. They sat down around the circle table; Draco opposite Hermione and Narcissa next to Hermione and Blaise of course next to Draco.

"Yes I did, it is extremely beautiful!" She squealed, as she imagined herself wearing it in front of hundreds of guest next to Malfoy, but she wasn't happy about the Malfoy part.

"I hope that the colours match, it would be little odd wearing different colours that would not match." Spoke a cold Draco, as he drank some of the firewhisky from the glass.

"All I can I tell you is that the dress is crème." Said Hermione as she looked over at the meals that were on the menu.

"But that won't work, Drake me and you are wearing green." Spoke Blaise to Draco, he didn't mean to say it out loud for the other two to hear.

"Green!" Hermione blurted, "You're going to wear green!"

"Relax Granger, the ties are green not the suit. I do have a sense of fashion." He said suddenly before his mother would start at him.

Hermione noticed that he did have sense in fashion, heck throughout Hogwarts he would purchased the latest robes and have boys envy him as the girls fell on the knees when they saw him pass them.

"Excuse me I am going to the restroom." A polite Mrs Malfoy announced before she left.

Draco glared at Hermione, along with Blaise.

"Can I help you?" Her voice dripping in sarcasm

Draco didn't get a chance to reply as the waiter came up to them. "Have you decided what you are going to order?" Waiter said in bored tone.

"I'll just have water." Hermione replied as she handed the menu to the waiter.

"I'll have a pasta and in a separate plate salad. And also refill my glass." Draco said quite rudely, he let go off the menu and let the waiter pick it up instead.

Blaise had ordered fish and chips, by the time they had all ordered Mrs Malfoy had came back, she quickly choose something on the menu and handed it back, the waiter had left.

Narcissa looked around the table; it was a little awkward no one spoke but only stared at another.

Hermione cleared her throat, Draco's head shot up and he smirked.

"Need of some attention Granger." He spat the word Granger as if it was a swear word.

"Shut it Draco." Said Hermione back to him.

They glared at each other for a long time and stopped as their food had arrived, they dug into it their meals. Hermione was avoiding any conversation with any of them expect a few words here and there to Narcissa. After a while of eating and drinking they had decided to leave. Narcissa insisted Draco to drop her back to the Burrow but it was a simple no which everyone expected. Hermione just flooed herself there.

After she had got to the Burrow, Molly came rushing to her pulling her into a hug and asking her how her day had gone. Then one by one they all asked, Hermione answer was,

"You know it's been quite a long day I going to sleep." With that she made her way to the bedroom and fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hate That I Love You**

_*Chapter Four*_

_Getting Ready For My Funeral_

* * *

Hermione shot out of bed at 5 o'clock; it was something that she had automatically done as a child and now as lived through her life. She always woke when the sun rise, that was the morning of her day. She slipped on her tacky slippers, made her way downstairs for some 'quiet reading' time, the Weasleys had so many interesting books that went to waste but when she's there every book was dusted off and read. She pulled one of the books from the shelf and started to read.

After half an hour she had finished it, it was an interesting book about Ministry of Magic being accused of working under cover with Voldemort as they didn't investigate in a death that was caused by the dark side. It was obviously written by Rita Skeeter, a reporter witch who had nothing better to do then write stupid articles about people and publish them in the 'Daily Prophet'.

Hermione sighed. She looked around the room, the small, crap room where all the Weasleys were so grateful about. A family of nine who had to share rooms and had to take turns to get something new, well new means second-hand shops where they sell furniture, toys that were two or even three years old. But to the Weasleys that was something new as the Firebolt VI which was the newest broom that every Quidditch player desires. Hermione made a vow, the day she as a lot of money she would happily give 50% of her wealth to them and she wouldn't take no as an answer. She loved them and what they had done for her and Harry, socializing with muggle-borns was highly shunned as wizard and witches didn't think they deserved the title 'wizard' or 'witch'. But that didn't matter to the Weasleys, they didn't even mind being called 'blood traitors' and they kept their heads up high and proud and didn't let an insult bring them down.

It was now 5:47 and Hermione was bored. She had read the other books they had but none of the titles grabbed her attention so she instead put on her boots, jacket and gloves and scarf and went out the door. It was insane for a person to walk out of their homes and just wander through streets. But Hermione didn't mind, she pulled out her hat from her pocket and pulled it over her untamed hair. She looked around her, the streets were empty, no cars could be heard, she could see puffs of smoke coming out of her mouth and no voices but just the sound of her heels echoing down the deserted streets. She didn't know how long she had walked for nor how far. She turned her head back down the road which she had just finished; it was still quite dark only some light was seen. She had the intention to walk back to the Burrow before they awoken and get frightened but she also just wanted to walk freely around just having no responsibility and no worries; she just wanted to be a whisper in the winds. But she knew that was never going to happen.

After finishing Hogwarts and defeating the Dark Lord, Hermione had resided at her parent's home. She hadn't been in touch with the Wizardry world for at least half a year, she really hadn't decided if she wanted to go back there. She just wanted a fresh start and live her life as a muggle doing things like finishing school, later going on to university, get a job and just make a path and walk down it.

She was going to work in a big office, being in charge of animal care for the muggle world and Wizardry world that was before she was engaged to Draco. Hermione didn't know what to do, she had so many ideas and thoughts that she wanted to share but who could she pour herself out to? She had Ginny but she wasn't really the one to think before act. There was Ron but he was mostly caught up in Qudditch, there was Harry but he was always busy with his fame and fortune. Sometimes Hermione just felt isolated; maybe she had made herself that way without realising and was now coming out before her eyes.

Or maybe she just didn't have anyone to be with her but it was too late for that now. To look for someone, she is already with someone and soon to be married to them. Maybe just maybe she wanted another chance at life and live it the way she wanted to. She wanted life to be a dream, which you could change with the flick of your eyes and see what you want and feel what you want but she could still dream but having a good dream then waking up in reality hits you like a ton of bricks. But overall Hermione was a happy women just some points in her life she thinks she needs to start again but for now she would be who she has always been know for; a know-it-all mudblood.

After walking through another few streets Hermione decided to make her way back. She checked her watch 6:21 was the time; the others should be waking in another 30 minutes. She didn't hurry herself but walked like she had before. Before she knew it she was outside the front door, she took hold of the handle and with the flick of her wrist the door opened. The house was how she had left it, books laying on the couch, her slippers next to the door. She took of her coat, gloves, scarf and hat and made her way to the couch and flopped on it. She looked at the time again 6:45.

In a weeks' time Hermione would become Hermione Malfoy. _Wow what a ring that has? _Apparently they shouldn't put off the wedding any longer, that makes sense the engagement was announced 2 or 3 days ago. She buried her head in her hands, her hair falling like a curtain, letting no light in.

*A Week Later*

"Aww! My baby looks so cute." Julia embraced her daughter tightly. Today was the day she would be married to Draco.

"Okay Mum I love you and all but you're crushing me!" She immediately let go of her daughter and dried her eyes with a tissue. The wedding was taking place at Malfoy Manor, Hermione looked out of the window, and she could see the aisle she would be walking in a few more hours.

"Hey, you alright?" Whispered Ginny while rubbing her hand up and down her arms soothingly.

"Yeah just can't believe it is finally time." Hermione looked around, all the ladies were present, all the ladies. She could see; Narcissa comforting Julia, Molly sorting out Fleur's dress, Lavender putting more making on herself and Parvati stuffing her bra with tissues.

"Ladies if I can have all your attention!" Narcissa announced all eyes on her. "Well today is a joyous day for me. As a beautiful daughter-in-law is welcomed into the family. I know the wedding hasn't taken place but welcome to the family Hermione!" Magically, all the women had glasses in their hand raised into the air, chanting 'cheers'.

Hermione had tears in her eyes; she hopped of her chair and embrace Narcissa.

Julia cleared her throat, "I know we have the wedding to give our speeches but I would like to give mine now." She received nods from around the room. She continued, "Hermione Jean Granger, my daughter, my beautiful daughter. I cannot be any prouder of you darling, you have made me a happy mother to have you. I know it is quite young for you to be married but Hermione I hope you find happiness and you are all ways welcomed back home. I love you my angel and you always give me reason to have a smile on my face. Cheers to Hermione!" Everyone took another sip out of their drinks.

"Well I guess that everyone is doing their speeches, I might as well do mine. I have known Hermione from the age of 11 and she is like a daughter I wished I had-" Molly got cut off by Ginny.

"Love you too Mom!" She said bitterly. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Sorry darling. Anyway Hermione is like _another _daughter to me, even though I always wished to have you as daughter-in-law I can say that you will have your family behind. Your real one, your partner's one and your friend's one. I wish you nothing but the best in life. To Hermione!" Everyone took another sip out of their drinks.

Ginny stood up for all the ladies to see her. "Okay I will be the last one to give my speech to Hermione. Hermione like Mom said I wished to have you has my sister and sister-in-law but even though you are going to be married to an ignorant bastard-"

"That is my son!" Narcissa said sharply.

"Yeah that's why you're grumpy all the time." Ginny whispered only for Hermione to hear. "Anyways before I was interrupted _rudely _but hand on my heart I think you are better suited with Malfoy. So if you need anyone to baby sit your children, you know my number. Or you need a friend to talk to, I am always here! I wish you happiness and joy in your marriage to that ferret!" Everyone took another sip out of their drinks.

"Well thank you everyone for the cheerful wishes. Now I guess we should sober up as my wedding is less than an hour!" She hugged everyone that was there. They sat around in the room, chatting and snacking on small sandwiches.

*Draco's Room*

Draco was just fixing his bow; he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Looking good." He said while running his hands over his trousers to take out the wrinkles formed due to him standing and sitting.

"There's a sight to see! Draco Malfoy getting hard over his reflection." A cheerful Blaise entered the room unnoticed. "Thinking about you and Granger's wedding night!"

"Shut up Blaise." He snapped. He looked at the time; half past two, the wedding started at 3.

_Only half an hour left before I express my undying love for Granger._

* * *

Next the big wedding...

Except a lot of Drama, tears, humour and more...x

Sorry for the late update had a lot of exams.

I should post the next chapter next Sunday if I get more then 5 reviews.

So read and review.

Love

Lara

x


End file.
